User talk:Mistersuperstar
Images Hi. You have some really nice images you uploaded. The John Denver "A Christmas Together" LP is especially nice to see. I noticed that a few of the images are duplicates of images we already have and I assume you have more from what you wrote to Danny. In general we never use images bigger than 300px on any page, so if we already have a good quality image that size or bigger, we probably don't need a new one (eg. The UK soundtrack for The Muppet Movie). Also, it is helpful to simply upload a superior image over an existing poorer quality one; that way no links need to be changed and there are no orphaned images sitting around. There is an "Upload a new version of this file" link on each image page. Another tip is that on song pages we always put the information box at the top. I'm curious about some of your albums; they appear to have no maker labels or track listings. Were they published that way? OR did you edit out those marks on the pictures? Generally I at least sort of like them as representative of what the merchandise really was/is. For example I'm confused because while you definitely have a superior quality Image:LP The Muppet Show (UK Version).jpg to the existing Image:PyeNSPH19MuppAlbum.jpg, it lacks the Pye label in the upper left. Likewise compare your Image:LP A Christmas Together (Full).jpg to Image:Xmastogether-full lp over.jpg; the latter has all the track listings (and a bunch of wear marks). -- Wendy (talk) 19:02, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your interest. I'm completely new to Wiki so please forgive any mistakes I make at the moment. The Muppet Show LP and A Christmas Together were scanned (by myself) a few years back and I painstakingly erased the text (it is easy to clean up an image without typeface to edit round) with the intention of re-adding it later. I was attempting to make the images look as clean and "new" as possible without altering the overall design. :I will bear in mind the 300px rule but the Muppet Movie soundtrack I uploaded was true to the original soundtrack LP unlike the one that was already in place (the logo was larger than the original LP and the "Original Soundtrack Recording" text appears to have been re-written). :I have many videos, books, plushes, puzzles and such like that I would like to include where possible but, as I have said, I have little or no idea of how Wiki works. Apologies for anything I have messed up. Mister Superstar 19:50, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, nobody expects you to know everything right away. Speaking of which, we like to keep conversations on one page so people can follow them. Anyhow, I couldn't see the difference on the Muppet Movie soundtrack so I'll take your word for it. And thanks for adding back in the logos on the rest of the stuff. I'm thrilled you have the Peace Carol; that one is elusive. Incidentally, if there's a good reason to go bigger than 300px (ie interesting details) it's ok, we just try not to go overboard with it. -- Wendy (talk) 00:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::Incidentally, feel free to re-upload the Muppet Movie soundtrack if you feel the differences merit it for some reason. I'll try to look more closely. -- Wendy (talk) 00:10, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::There isn't a major difference in the images but it was something I noticed right away when I visited that particular page. Mister Superstar 00:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! My name's Ken, and I'm a friend of Wendy's. I'm really interested in all types of Muppet records, and I had some questions for you. :::::1) Do you have a UK copy of The Great Muppet Caper, and The Muppets Take Manhattan soundtracks? If so, are they the same cover as the US? If they're the same, would you happen to have the label and number? :::::2) Do you happen to know how many UK Pye Muppet show 45's there were? :::::3) What label is Labyrinth on in the UK? :::::4) Do they/Did they make Sesame Street LP's/CD's in the UK? I've seen some Canadian stuff that's different from US versions, and I've always wondered if Sesame Street albums ever got over to the UK. :::::Thanks for joining! I love all of the stuff you've uploaded so far! -- Ken (talk) 05:26, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hi, nice to meet you. I have US editions of The Great Muppet Caper and The Muppets Take Manhattan soundtracks. The UK releases are near impossible to find. I also have a German edition of The Great Muppet Caper. It was released through Warner Bros. Records with the catalogue number WB K 56942 (WS 5242). I think this release was shipped all over Europe so this may be the official release for the UK. ::::::I only know of three official PYE 45s that were released in the UK; Halfway Down The Stairs/Mahna Mahna, The Muppet Show Theme/Bein' Green & The Muppet Show Music Hall EP. I am sure that For What It's Worth was also released but it is still rather elusive. ::::::Labyrinth was released on EMI America (a subsidiary of EMI that deals with American recordings and exports them to the rest of the world). I have a Japanese CD and French and Brazilian LPs. They are also released on the same label. ::::::I am pretty sure that Sesame Street records and CDs didn't make it to the UK at any point except through imports. I have yet to find any Sesame recordings printed or officially released in the UK. The only new CDs I have seen have been US imports during the 90s that were released by Sony. Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for posting the Animal photo puppet picture. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC)